Simples objetos
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Eran simples objetos, en el 221 B de la Baker Street. Objetos que quizás no tengan vida propia, ni pensamientos, pero que han sido testigos de muchas historias adentro de aquel departamento.


**Título:** Simples objetos.

 **Resumen:** Eran simples objetos, en el 221 B de la Baker Street. Objetos que quizás no tengan vida propia, ni pensamientos, pero que han sido testigos de muchas historias adentro de aquel departamento.

 **Notas:** Que lo disfruten, los personajes no son míos **.**

 **Simples objetos**

Eran simples objetos, en el 221 B de la Baker Street. Objetos que quizás no tengan vida propia, ni pensamientos, pero que han sido testigos de muchas historias adentro de aquel departamento, historias que obviamente nunca podrán contar, se limitan y conforman con saber de ellas, con observar de lejos, historias que nunca nadie más que los protagonistas y los testigos, simples objetos, sabrán.

Porque definitivamente el cojín con la bandera de Inglaterra no puede hablar de la vez en la que John trato de ver debajo de la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Sherlock, o tampoco podría decir que una pequeña sonrisita traviesa se asomaba en los labios del detective consultor cuando John le ponía en la mesa la taza de té con leche de todos los días. No podría decirle al doctor que aunque se sintiese ignorado muchas veces por Sherlock, él siempre estaba consciente de su presencia en la habitación. Ni podía decirle a Sherlock que John siempre se sentaba en el sofá de al lado, para admirarlo, contemplarlo cuando está completamente metido en su palacio.

Porque la calavera, por supuesto, no nos puede contar las infinitas cantidades de veces en las que John se sienta con cuidado, caminando de puntillas para no hacer ruido, se sienta en el sillón para deleitarse con la bella música que salía de aquel violín, que a su vez tendría que tener muchas historias para contar. No podía hablar de esa vez que miró, por los huecos en sus ojos, como Sherlock se quedaba dormido en el sillón, y John bajaba solo para mirarlo con amor, (la calavera poco sabia de sentimientos, pero le pregunto al violín, y el violín respondió que sí, eso era amor, no podía ser nada mas) y taparlo con una manta, porque en la sala hacía frio, mientras que después revolvía con una sonrisa de cariño sus salvajes rizos, y le daba un cuidadoso beso en la frente, para que no despertara, tampoco diría que aquella noche, Sherlock durmió mejor que en mucho tiempo, quizás mejor que en toda su vida.

Porque nuestro amigo el violín no podría hablar, si fuese una persona rápido se daría cuenta de la relación de esos dos, bastaba solo con observar, como Sherlock decía, observar cómo es que Sherlock mira a John, como si fuese una luz, en un cuarto lleno de oscuridad. El, es el objeto que más sabe de sentimientos, por ello sus amigos, calavera y cojín, le pedían ayuda para entender lo que estos dos tenían. Es un objeto que siente muchas cosas de las que siente Sherlock, es un objeto en el que se crea música, que se siente bien cuando John le dice a su dueño (sin palabras) lo bello que se escucha la melodía que el compuso. Para el violín era fácil darse cuenta de los sentimientos, los de Sherlock al menos, bastaba solamente con escuchar las melodías que componía dedicadas a su médico personal John Watson, que después el tocaba. El violín sintió pena la última vez que fue tocado por su dueño, en aquella melodía había dolor, había un adiós, y sintió casi el mismo dolor que John cuando supo que su dueño se había suicidado, según la calavera le comento (o al menos el objeto sentiría casi el mismo dolor de John, si es que tuviera sentimientos).

Definitivamente, lo peor fue cuando John decidió abandonarlos también, abandonar Baker Street e ir a vivir con una rubia, el cojín sintió indignación, nadie volvería a sentarse sobre él, la calavera sintió rabia, no entendía donde había quedado el amor que John le tenía a Sherlock, era un gran amigo de Sherlock, Sherlock siempre le hablaba, la calavera era su eterna confidente, mientras que el violín solo sintió dolor, por la pérdida de sus dos humanos.

O, al menos, eso es lo que hubiesen sentido, si tuvieran sentimientos.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Sherlock volvió e hizo su aparición, todos los objetos estuvieron encantados, pero algo había cambiado, y se notaba en el ambiente. Y en Sherlock, que había vuelto a consumir drogas, no en grandes cantidades, pero droga. El violín lo comprendió cuando su dueño compuso una canción, su nombre era "Adiós, John." Y entonces fue cuando lo entendió, después de que el cojín le contara que escucho una vez, antes, a John y la señora Hudson hablar de que John iba a casarse, seguramente con la rubia aquella.

Pero ellos, ¿Ellos que podían decir? Eran testigos de un amor, muy correspondido, pero aparentemente platónico. A veces los humanos eran tan idiotas. Pero claro, ellos no podían hacer nada, eran simples objetos.


End file.
